The present invention generally relates to document stands. More specifically, the present invention relates to adjustable document stands to hold books.
There are document stands on the market. Many of them hold a book by the spine and can not be rotated about a base. The current document stands on the market lack adjustability to hold a book at the correct angle to support the book in an open position, while having the book at a correct angel for reading. The correct angle to support a book can be different depending on the location of where the document stand is placed and the position of the reader of the book in relation to document stand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a document stand to hold a book by the whole book and not the spine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a document stand with adjustable features to adapt for the location the document stand is to be placed.